hot n cold songfic sasusaku !
by LittledDay
Summary: bueno este es un regalo para Azhy-chan que se lo devia! es sasusaku y espero les guste inspirado en la cancion hot n cold de katty perry


Un fic Sasusaku que quería hacer es un one-shot y espero les guste mucho

También es un song fic inspirado en la canción de Katty Perry _**Hot n cold **_

Esta dedicado a mi amiga pervertida Azhy-chan… te lo debía jejeje

Sin más cosas a leer!!!

* * *

Estaban al frente del altar dos jóvenes de 25 años, apunto de contraer matrimonio, tanto tiempo esperando, hace 6 meses atrás que vienen planeando todo nada puede salir mal.

Todos sus amigos ahí esperando el momento cuando el padre diga _"ya puede besar a la novia"_ y saber que están unidos sagradamente.

Su cabello rosa peinado perfectamente por su queridísima amiga Tenten, que ahora se encontraba entremedio de Ino y Hinata, con un vestido color crema hasta la rodilla, al lado estaba la rubia de ojos celestes con un vestido del mismo color que sus bellos ojos y al otro lado con su cabello suelto que llegaba hasta su cadera y adornado con unos prendedores de color plata, que eran a juego con el color de su vestido y zapatos, y bueno… el ultimo que faltaba…. Lee, el había "salido del closet" unos meses antes que su "flor" se comprometiera

------Flash back-------

_-Emm, ¿que será lo que nos querrá decir Lee?- preguntaba cierto castaño a su novia _

_-yo creo que si nos sito a todos juntos en esta reunión es porque debe ser importante ¿no crees?-respondía a la pregunta del Hyugga una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verde azulados llamada Temari, la que porsierto estaba bien acurrucada en el pecho de su novio Shikamaru _

_-si… c-creo que si.-decía Hinata._

_¡POFF!- una explosión hizo que todos se pusieran tensos._

_-¡¿que fue eso?!- preguntaba Naruto ya en posición de ataque y protegiendo a su querida Hinata detrás._

_La espesa niebla fue desapareciendo dejando visible a un "colorido" Lee, estaba vestido con una camisa color verde pistacho y con unos jeans ajustaditos dejando ver sus "partes" muy al alcance, su pelo estaba teñido con unos bisos rubios potentes y tenia puestos unos lentes de sol. _

…………………………………………………_-nada todas las caras estaban puestas en sujeto raro y mas los hombres._

_-Lee! Quien te hizo esto yo lo mato?- decía el rubio_

_Pero el extravagante sujeto empezó a hablar._

_-washitas y washones hoy daré la noticia mas Kawai de mi vida. Quiero explicar que por fin diré la verdad sobre mi sexualidad y espero que me acepten como soy.-decía con un acento extraño el chico de las cejotas._

_Ya todos sabían que significa eso...las palabras sobraban lamentablemente Lee había salido del closet…Desde ese entonces los chicos no se acercan a Lee y las chicas tienen una amista "ultra cool" en especial con Sakura por eso iba ser su dama de honor._

------Fin Flash Back------

Se acercaba la hora de las decisiones. El padre estaba empezando a hablar

-Sakura ¿aceptas a Sasuke como esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?- la emoción se notaba en sus ojos-Si acepto.- las damas de honor se miraron junto con el chiguagua de Lee (N/T: XD)

Llego el turno de Sasuke. Atrás se podía observar a sus padrinos Naruto, Neji, Sai y Shikamaru.

-Sasuke ¿tu aceptas a Sakura como esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?-preguntaba una vez mas el párroco.

La duda estaba en sus ojos miro a los invitados luego al altar a su bellísima novia. Sakura sospechaba algo pero trataba de evitar lo que su mente le decía.

Trago un poco de saliva y vio como sus suegros se miraban extrañados. No contestaba y el tiempo se hacia irritante.

Sakura miro a todos los invitados y volvió a su futuro esposo. Empieza a sonar una música de fondo a lo que la pelirrosa contesta.-Tu cambias de parecer como una chica cambia su ropa-le golpea con su ramo de flores (cortesía de su amiga rubia)

"_**You change your mind**_

_**Like a girl changes clothes**_

_**Yeah you, PMS **_

_**Like a bitch**_

_**I would know"**_

-además tú siempre piensas y hablas correctamente- le hace un gesto con la mano burlándose de lo serio del Uchiha y de su forma de ser.- ¡yo debería saber que tu no eras bueno para mí!-

"_**And you overthink**_

_**Always speak**_

_**Cryptically**_

_**I should know**_

_**That you're no good for me"**_

-porque eres caliente y luego frió- la desesperación lo hizo salir corriendo y alejarse lo mas pronto de la iglesia, pero la novia lo persigue tirando insultos por la calle.- ¡eres un si y luego un no!-gritaba la Haruno.

"_**Cause you're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in and you're out**_

_**You're up and you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_**We fight, we break up**_

_**We kiss, we make up"**_

-estas mal cuando estas bien, ¿¡escuchaste Uchiha!?- gritaba una novia enfurecida desde la puerta principal de la gigantesca catedral-Por una pelea rompemos y una de tus besos me vuelve loca, ¿! Nose que ocurre con migo!?-

La cola del vestido estorbaba, rajo la parte de atrás y siguió todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Sasuke solo corría y corría sin importar doblo la esquina, no se dio cuenta que había un hombre disfrazado de salchicha gigante, choco contra el dejando al pobre hombre tirado en el piso. Había dos chicas ahí que fueron a auxiliar a la salchicha humana, dejando sus bicicletas votadas, Sakura no lo pensó ni dos vece tomo la bici y siguió su persecución.

"_**You're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in and you're out**_

_**You're up and you're down"**_

El pelinegro se metió en un callejón, tratando de esconderse de su loca novia que parecía maniática persiguiéndolo, su respiración era agitada y entrecortada. De repente unas chicas lo toman de los brazos obligándolo a pasar a lo que parecía un mini-concierto En el escenario se puede ver la imagen de un cuerpo femenino con una melena color rosa y con una ropa muy ajustada cantando.

"_**We used to be**_

_**Just like twins**_

_**So in sync**_

_**The same energy**_

_**Now's a dead battery**_

_**Used to laugh bout nothing**_

_**Now your plain boring**_

_**I should know that**_

_**You're not gonna change"**_

-¡somos una batería muerta!, sasuke-kun!-le decía la ojijade al que supuestamente iba ser su esposo hace unos momentos atrás.

El pelinegro no lo podía creer. Se sentía en estado de shock.

-¡Yo debería haber sabido que no ibas a cambiar!-le seguía insultando Sakura.

Sasuke logro escapar de ese lugar donde según el fueron solo ilusiones, pero, saliendo del establecimiento se encuentra a su queridísima Sakura vestida con su traje blanco encima de un auto y con sus amigas también vestidas de novias y para peor cada una con un bate, se notaba que estuvieron llorando y ahora su hora de muerte había llegado

Se estaban empezando a parar y cada vez se acercaban peligrosamente al muchacho.

"_**Cause you're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in and you're out**_

_**You're up and you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_**We fight, we break up**_

_**We kiss, we make up"**_

Pensó que su muerte estaba llegando cuando vio a las chicas acercándose pero, no estaban bailando

-Tu realmente no te quieres quedar, ¡No!- seguía Sakura apuntándolo con el dedo y asiendo ahínco en la palabra NO.-¡tu realmente no te quieres ir!-proseguía la pelirrosa mientras sus sexis amigas bailaban con el bate. Sakura se le acercaba y le gritaba estaba furiosa, pronto a los gritos se le sumaron los empujones que lo mandaron a volar, aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar y volver a correr de su cínica novia.

"_**You, You don't really want to stay, no**_

_**You, but you don't really want to go-o**_

_**You're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in and you're out**_

_**You're up and you're down"**_

No supo en que momento las chicas dejaron transformaron los bates en bicicletas. ¡Estaba siendo perseguido por cinco chicas locas y furiosas! Solo corría y no sabia donde se encontraba. Vio a Ino subiendo el pie en el manubrio como símbolo de que lo iba a matar .Se escondió en un pequeño lugar pero pronto su celular empezó a sonar, alo mejor el dobe lo llamaba para recitarle el rosario o para darle el ultimo pésame.

Levanto el celular, una video-llamada, la acepto, casi le da un infarto cuando vio que en la pantalla estaba la ojijade.- ¡que alguien llame a un doctor porque tengo un caso de amor bipolar!- no pudo seguir hablando ya que las lagrimas salían a flote de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

"_**Someone call the doctor**_

_**Got a case of a love bi-polar**_

_**Stuck on a roller coaster**_

_**Can't get off this ride"**_

Se encontraba en un estacionamiento y podía ver a su Sakurita con otro traje extravagante. Parecía de las raperas. Ya no lo creía eso debería ser un sueño no podía ser verdad .La música empezaba a sonar y todos sus amigos estaban bailando al ritmo de esa melodía, Desde Shikamaru hasta Gaara. Lo miro con una cara tierna y empezo a decirle la primera frase de toda esta pesadilla-Tu, cambias de parecer como una chica cambia su ropa-

"_**Cause you're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_**You're up then you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_**We fight, we break up**_

_**We kiss, we make up"**_

Miro hacia atrás volvió a verla apero vestida con el traje de novia. Esto definitivamente era un sueño. Todos bailaban algunos con ula-ula otros con patines. De nuevo vio la imagen de Sakura con la melena rosa dando un concierto. Todo lo confundía eso era la peor de todas las pesadillas. En el lado de las novias se vega a una Sakura haciendo un paso como diciendo "me lo paso por aquí"

"_**You're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_**You're up then you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_**We fight, we break up**_

_**We kiss, we make up"**_

Todos lo estaban encerrando en un circulo, callo al piso ya no podía ser peor, vio como la Sakura vestida de novia tenia una enorme sonrisa y llevaba con la correa a Akamaru.

Empezó a mirarlo con superioridad Sasuke estaba con miedo solo cerro los ojos tratando de despertar de esa horripilante pesadilla.

"_**(you) You don't really want to stay, no**_

_**(but you) But you don't really want to go-o**_

_**You're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_**You're up then you're down, down..."**_

Ahora se encontraba mirando directamente a los ojos de su perfecta novia... ¡que suerte todo había sido una pesadilla de Sasuke! Retrocedió un poco por la impresión, vio de nuevo al publico, si, se encontraba en la iglesia no había pasado nada de lo anterior. El padre lo saco del shock-¿Sasuke aceptas?-las miradas se pusieron sobre el la de las damas de honor y la de sus padrinos, todo el publico también, miro a los ojos de la pelirrosa y dijo-si acepto-hubo un suspiro de felicidad y Naruto fue el primero en saltar.

Todos celebran, Hinata y Lee hacían- aja aja. Se caso, se caso-pronto Naruto la fue a buscar y la beso apasionadamente que todos quedaron con ojos de platos y Neji casi lo mata, pero bueno otra historia, el Uchiha le tomo de la cintura y la beso como nunca antes lo hizo, todos hacían celebraciones hasta el pobre chiguagua. Se separaron por falta de aire y corrieron por la larga alfombre roja a celebrar la unión de los dos en la mansión Uchiha Haruno.

Fin ^^

Espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho cariño

Por favor un review ^^

Azhy-chan fue con mucho cariño para ti!!


End file.
